<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cause she's inlove with a criminal by justtwice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076596">Cause she's inlove with a criminal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtwice/pseuds/justtwice'>justtwice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once, TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtwice/pseuds/justtwice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongyeon only wanna do bad things to her but it’s complicated. If she only knew the bad things she like, she don't think that she can explain it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cause she's inlove with a criminal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story that I've written so please bear my errors. I hope you would like this even though this sucks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alley was too narrow, dark and quite chilly, and Jeongyeon loves it. Pulling out a silver lighter and a last stick of cigarette in her pocket as she rested her back on a scraggly wall. She lights the cigarette up and puts it in between her bleeding lips, causing her to wince in pain but ignores it eventually. A smoke came out from her mouth as she stares at the glowing moon, admiring its beauty.</p><p>For some minutes, she throws her unfinished cigarette on the ground and stamps on it. Slowly walking towards a wounded guy who is helplessly laying on a cold ground and looking at her with a fierce eyes.</p><p>Jeongyeon crouches down and points a gun to the guy’s head, “Too bad, you will never see my pretty face again.”</p><p>The guy glowers at her and spat, “Fuck you.”</p><p>Jeongyeon chuckles dryly and says, “Sorry. I don’t date guys.”</p><p>“You bitc-“ </p><p>A sudden loud noise cuts the helpless guy off- who is now totally dead by a bullet that just burst into his head.</p><p>Jeongyeon yawns as she stands up, putting back her gun as she looks at the dead guy. “Guys are such a waste of time and bullets.”</p><p>She quickly and neatly gets rid of the evidences of her, glancing at her watch as she starts to walk outside the alley. The police sirens were getting audible and louder but she doesn’t care about it and even have a time to fix herself up. Without any trouble, she peacefully got herself away from the place and acts like nothing happened.</p><p>Jeongyeon the notorious gangster who has been doing illegal business like a usual things that she loves to do. Once in prison for a year as she got caught by selling some illegal drugs without knowing she was dealing with a cop. Then, she got freed, back to her illegal business like it’s her profession. Living a life that she only wanna do bad things, a threaten to people and that’s why she has many enemies to deal with.</p><p>For a long time, she hasn’t been in to a serious relationship, clearly no time for her do that kind of things since she’s too busy minding her own business. Needless to say she likes doing bad things than dating someone, just wasting her beautiful face and body. She likes to experience fun and thrilling stuffs suchlike when her two pretty short best friends calls her out on a nightclub which she likes.</p><p>“Are you the one who killed Forto?” A short haired blonde girl asks, leaning closer towards Jeongyeon so she could hear her despite the loud song blasting on their background.</p><p>Jeongyeon raises a brows, “What?”</p><p>“Are you the one who killed Forto?” The short haired girl repeats albeit loudly and clearly.</p><p>Jeongyeon slowly shakes her glass of whiskey as she looks at the blonde girl, “Yes, I did.” She nods before drinking up her whiskey down to her dry throat.</p><p>“Bet you have a tough time killing him” The blonde girl says without looking at her, gulping down her vodka in one go.</p><p>“Nope.” Jeongyeon lied, looking at the blonde girl with a prideful smirk.</p><p>A black haired girl chimes in with a snort, “Wow, thanks for your honest answer. Your face looks so hideous by the way”</p><p>“Just shut up, Dahyun” Jeongyeon playfully rolls her eyes, nudging the shoulder of the black haired girl with abrupt force, causing the blonde girl to laugh giddily at them.</p><p>The black haired girl named Dahyun lets out a giggle, “You’re always pretty unnie even with that wounded face of yours,” Then, she looks at the blond haired girl with a stern eyes, “And Chaeyoung, please don’t throw up on me when you’re drunk. I don’t want you to ruin my expensive attire again.”</p><p>“Okay, Miss Kim. Just chill.” The blonde girl named Chaeyoung utters in a playful tone , raising her hand towards Dahyun.</p><p>“And you need your drunk ass to chill up”</p><p>“Like I would”</p><p>“I honestly want to choke you in death right now”</p><p>“If you could”</p><p>“At least am an inch taller than you”</p><p>“Hey that’s out of topic but at least am not wearing some insoles”</p><p>“Shut up”</p><p>“You should shut up”</p><p>Jeongyeon giggles at their childishness as she slowly shakes her head in disbelief, “I'm out of this. I couldn’t relate what you guys are blabbering about.” She puts her arms around their shoulder with a smug on her face. </p><p>“Shut up.” Both short girls says in unison as they looks at Jeongyeon with some vicious eyes.</p><p>“Okay.” Jeongyeon just laughs and so does the short girls, looking at each other with a bright smile on their faces.</p><p>***</p><p>“Don’t you dare throw up on me, Chaeng” Dahyun warns as she guides the drunk Chaeyoung out from the nightclub. </p><p>“I- layk gils- wift a bit butty” Chaeyoung says in gibberish, holding onto Dahyun's as she tries to throw up but fails eventually.</p><p>Dahyun groans as she tightly holds Chaeyoung's arm not wanting her to fall on the ground. </p><p>Jeongyeon looks at them with a worried face and says, “I'm sorry, Dahyun. I can’t help you with Chaeng. Jack just texted me.”</p><p>“Oh, a new work to do. It’s okay unnie, I can do this alone.” Dahyun assures with a smile.</p><p>“I'll help you all the way to your car”</p><p>“Thanks unnie. Chaeng better pay me 50 bucks for this”</p><p>Jeongyeon laughs as she hovers beside the drunk blonde girl and puts its arm around her shoulder. They stepped outside in the roaring club and walk towards where their car was parked. Chaeyoung got knocked out when she tries to drink her 5th vodka, couldn’t resist its intoxication. </p><p>“How's the task going by the way?”</p><p>“It’s done, we just got the new car from London. Bam's going wild over it and so Chaeng.”</p><p>“They really do love cars. I bet they raced and Bam won”</p><p>“You got it right!” Dahyun beams a smile as she looks at Jeongyeon.</p><p>Jeongyeon lets out a laugh “Must be hard going around them”</p><p>“I have been keeping their ass out for all this years and I can say that they’re totally crazy” Dahyun groans as she rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Here we go” Jeongyeon breathes as they reached where the car was. Dahyun pulls her car key in her pocket with a trouble as Chaeyoung tries to gag something out from her mouth.</p><p>“I said don’t throw up you short head. ” Dahyun scowls, opening the front door of the car as Jeongyeon carefully settles the drunk Chaeyoung on the shotgun seat and buckles her seatbelt for safety.</p><p>“Tell Bam-Bam I said hi” Jeongyeon says as she<br/>
looks through the window, looking at Dahyun who's ready to rake off.</p><p>Dahyun nods and starts the engine on, waving her hand to bid a goodbye.</p><p>“Take care of Chaeng” Jeongyeon taps the roof of the car and Dahyun starts to drive away out from her sight, leaving her alone at the parking lot.</p><p>Jeongyeon let's out a heavy sigh as she looks at her watch. Pulling out a cigarette in her pocket and lights it up with her lighter. She walks towards at her motorbike and sat on it, staring at the dark road as she blows some smoke out from her mouth, deeply thinking about something, when her phone suddenly rings- causing her senses to come back.</p><p>“Jackson, what’s up?”</p><p>“I just want to say congrats for killing the infamous Forto.”</p><p>“Yeah-yeah. How’s the work from the Bulls?”</p><p>“It’s done, they've rigged the elections but we've got their money in our bank”</p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p>“By the way, Moon wants to see you right now”</p><p>“Got it. I'll be there at 12.”</p><p>“See you then”</p><p>When their call ends, Jeongyeon throws her cigarette and pockets her phone. She starts the engine and puts her helmet on. She lets out a deep sigh before driving away.</p><p> </p><p>It took 9 minutes and 22 seconds for her to arrive at the place, standing on the ground as she sights a big abandoned building. She walks towards it and saw two familiar faces, making her show a smile. </p><p>A muscular guy walk towards her with a expressionless face and asks, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Does it matters to you?” Jeongyeon raises her brow, looking at the guy with a scornful face.</p><p>The muscular guy spits on the ground before looking at her with a displease face. The second guy with a silvered hair steps besides the muscular guy, hands on his back as he casts a stern look.</p><p>“Let me tell you something, woman...” The muscular pauses, “...you know I could beat your ass right now and then, eh”</p><p>Jeongyeon lets out heavy sigh, giving the guy a disinterest look, “Do I look like I care?”</p><p>Without any words, the muscular guy strikes a punch on her face but fails as Jeongyeon quickly dodges it, causing the guy to elicit a groan.</p><p>“You better pay for that.” Jeongyeon warns, composes herself as she makes a fist.</p><p>“How about you two stop doing that kinds of thing!”<br/>
The silvered hair guy exclaims in frustration, making Jeongyeon and the muscular guy to look at him.</p><p>“Come on, Tae. The show was about to start.” The muscular complains but smiles anyway.</p><p>The silvered hair guy- or called Tae lets out a deep sigh, crossing his arms against his chest and says, “I just don’t want to see you both punching each other's faces again and again.”</p><p>Jeongyeon laughs and walks near the muscular guy, putting her arm around his stout shoulder as she beams a smile, “Jackson might be on the ground right now if you didn’t stop me, Taehyung.”</p><p>“Woah-woah. Where is that confidence coming from?” The muscular guy named Jackson, looks at Jeongyeon with a amused face as he taps her back, making her rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Shall we get going?” Taehyung asks, looking at them with an impatient eyes and adds, “Moon hyung might kick our asses.”</p><p>And with that, the three of them enters the building as they chats with a genuine smiles on their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll update as soon as possible!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>